La Danse du Crépuscule
by Doomology
Summary: Integra gets attacked by a group of rogue vampires, but Alucard saves her. And now she has to go to a ball? Will Integra wear a dress? What will happen? rated for later chapters
1. Author's Note

**La Danse du Crépuscule**

Important!

Author's Note:

First off, thank you to everyone who has even glanced at this in the last three years, and special thanks to everyone who supported this fic since it's conception.

Alright, after over three years of hiatus, I'm excited to let you all know that this fic will be making a comeback!!! I'm pumped about this, (and you all should be too) so I'm going to give you some insight into this strange occurrence.

This is the first fan fiction I ever set out to create, capture and record. I was, and still very much am, in love with Alucard and Integra pairings. Unfortunately, when I began this fic I wasn't very prepared for what fanfic writing would entail, and even more unfortunately, I really wasn't sure about the story I wanted to write though I had a general idea. Not knowing my own story is what really killed this fiction. When my friends suggested story plots that they wanted me to write I found that I simply couldn't write anymore of the story that I had wanted. I didn't know enough about the story, I wasn't motivated or excited enough to move forward with it in the face of my friends' contradicting desires. And so, this fiction faded into somewhat obscurity, and after a while I just stopped trying to write it all together.

But, lo and behold, inspiration has come at an extremely unlikely time, from an extremely unlikely source. As I sat earlier this evening, reading Princess Tutu fanfictions, a thought drifted into my head, a muse whispered in my ear. I now have my inspiration to continue my Hellsing fic, however…

However, I am still having a minor problem. As I look over the original first two chapters, I realize just how badly I want to rewrite them. Rewriting gives me an opportunity to fix my n00b errors and to rework the existing chapters to better fit my new story line. Which means that as soon as I can, I will be posting rewritten chapters, and hopefully some new ones too. Hopefully the rewrites will be up in the next week or two, and the new chapters should come soon after that.

I want you all to know that this time around, I have a nice strong inspiration, and I'm determined to make sure that I do this the right way.

I'm excited, you should be too.


	2. Resisted Temptations

_La Danse du Crépuscule_  
A Hellsing Fanfiction

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Author's Note - Wh00t! I've finished rewriting both chapters one and two, but for tonight I'm only posting chapter one. The original versions of the first two chapters of this fiction will be available on my website. Unfortunately, my web hosting is currently being über stupid and pissy, so it's going to take a few days to get them up there. Once my wonderful beta reader is finished looking over chapter two it will be up, and once my web server stops being stupid the original versions will be up on: http://www.silverkeystudio.

Much thanks go out to everybody who reviewed or added this story to their favorites, that really makes me happy! And, thanks to my so-sweet beta reader, my husband, Boi Moosen, and to my kitties, Moose and Little Moose, for being such wonderful and cute distractions.

That's all for now, though I'm sure that there will be more to come with the next chapter!

Chapter 1 – Resisted Temptations

The room was dark, and the floor was cold. Thin streams of light trickled into the room around the door reflecting off the puddles of blood on the floor, but not enough for Integra to really see anything. Her eyes had adjusted quickly to the dim light when they had locked her in but now her vision was beginning to blur. Everywhere she looked she could see her blood, black-red in the dim light. It coated the walls and puddled on the concrete floor, it dripped from the ragged gashes in her flesh. Some of the cuts were deeper than others, and a muffled voice in the back of her head was pleading with her to at least try and stop the bleeding, but Integra could not move. All she was able to do was sit in the slowly growing puddle of her own blood, completely unable to move, as though paralyzed. The sight of blood captured her and rendered her immobile, though Integra had never shrunk back from the sight of blood before. 'Then again,' she thought, 'it's never been _my_ blood before.' Integra continued to stare down at her hands, resting uselessly on her legs. She could just make out the cuts that covered her hands and legs, and though she couldn't see them Integra could feel every one of the lacerations on her arms, back and chest. The fabric of her jacket was soaked and heavy with blood and every breath Integra took caused the rough material to brush painfully against her injuries.

The muffled sounds of movement and speaking that had been drifting into the darkened room seemed to grow more distant and softer as Integra's vision continued to blur. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, and willed her vision to clear. When she opened her eyes her vision had cleared slightly. Integra lifted her head and concentrated on the door across from her. It was one of the few spaces in the room without blood on it. She kept her eyes fixed firmly on the door as she struggled to push herself off the ground, desperate to rise. Pain lanced through each cut as she moved and she gasped for breath. Integra managed to stand, leaning heavily against the concrete wall. She could feel the blood flowing down her legs but she gathered her remaining strength and pushed off the wall, hoping her momentum would propel her to the door. Integra stumbled the first two steps and miraculously managed to stay on her feet. One second passed, then another and another as Integra stood swaying in the darkness. Breathing was becoming more difficult and Integra was amazed that she was still standing. Integra refocused her attention on the door, though the lack of blood sent the room spinning. Even as she lifted her foot, Integra knew that moving had been a mistake. Her knees buckled under the weight of her body and she fell to the floor with a dull thud.

As she lay on the cold concrete, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps, her heart beating wildly against her ribs, waiting to die, the sounds beyond the door intensified and grew louder. Shouts reached Integra's ears, but she disregarded them as unimportant. Integra felt her eyes drifting shut against her will and wondered who would take over Hellsing operations when she was gone. Shots rang out and Integra couldn't help but be drawn to thoughts of Alucard. She found herself worried about how he would take her death. Would he mourn her, or would the enigmatic vampire simply take it as his chance to break the restrictions on his power? Her eyes were almost completely closed when the door swung open drenching every inch of the small room in blinding white light. A dark shape stepped into the doorway, its shadow reaching out to the corners of the room. Integra looked up as her eyes drifted shut, and found herself smiling as the darkness pulled her away from her pained, cut-up body. Alucard stood framed in the doorway, the last sight she saw.

Alucard gazed down as his commanding officer, the head of the illustrious Hellsing organization, his master, covered in her own blood and barely breathing. He had been able to smell her blood even before he had entered the building, but now the sweet scent threatened to overwhelm him; it was driving him almost to madness. Every fiber of his being was demanding that he claim her as his own there and then, but he dared not. If she survived this, and he would do everything in his power to ensure she did, she would hate him if he made this decision for her. There would be very little benefit to claiming her as his for eternity if she hated him. But if he didn't act fast she wouldn't be able to make any more decisions. He briefly toyed with the idea of bringing her to the human hospital only two blocks away, but discarded it quickly. Humans always had too many questions that couldn't be answered. Alucard stepped forward and picked up the limp body of his master, cradling her gently in his arms. He would simply have to do it himself.

When Integra finally regained consciousness it was to find herself lying on a large, lush bed of dark red silk which matched the opulent furnishing of the room she now occupied. This room was everything the last was not. The cell she had been locked in was bare; the only decoration on the concrete walls and floors her own blood, and dark. This room, one Integra recognized as part of the Hellsing mansion, was thickly carpeted, well decorated with heavy furniture, and lit by the numerous candles in ornate wall sconces. Everything, from the wallpaper to the carpet, to the furniture was a deep red color, and Integra found herself forcibly reminded of her own blood adorning the walls. The thought was fleeting, something about her surroundings calmed her and made her want to go back to sleep. First though, she wanted to inspect her wounds and see how they had been treated, which meant that she would have to sit up. Thankfully she found that her strength had returned somewhat, and she was able to push herself into a sitting position using her hands. Surprisingly, though she was sore all over, there were no bandages or even wounds on her flesh. Thin, angry red scratches covered her body and she felt as though she had been hit by a truck but there was no evidence that she had very recently nearly died of blood loss.

"Did you sleep well, master?" A velvety voice drifted from a darkened corner of the room. Integra squinted into the darkness and could vaguely make out Alucard's distinctive jacket and hat. "What happened?" Integra asked, ignoring his question for one of her own. Alucard smiled and shrugged, "They were smarter than the chipped freaks you're used to," he stated simply. "I mean my wounds." Integra clarified, her voice steel hard and cold. "What is it you really want to know? Are you still human?" It was what she needed to know, but she was unsure how to reply. Instead, she struggled to push herself out of bed, sweat beading on her forehead. Alucard considered forcing her to lie back down, but decided that would do neither of them any good. "Would you have had me leave you there to bleed to death? I would not choose that death for you, master. You are still human, master, but I will not hesitate to do what I must to ensure your continued survival." Alucard waited for her response, but none came. He had spent hours doing what he could to save her life without jeopardizing her precious humanity, but it had been taxing, to say the least. His power lent far more to destruction that healing, something that had made his task all the more complicated and exhausting, but it had been better than the alternatives.

He watched her stumble over to where he sat. She stood before him, clad only in a practical white bra and matching panties, covered in scratches. Her long hair hung limply at her back, still matted with blood and tangled, but he found her quite beautiful. She sat heavily on the floor and scooted towards where he sat. Integra leaned into him, and he had pulled her fragile body onto his lap, holding her close before he realized what he was doing. Even more surprising was that she did not pull away from him.

Integra hadn't intended to get so close to Alucard, her savior, her servant, her enemy, but somehow she found herself resting comfortably in his lap. She felt dirty and tired and sore but when he took her in his arms it didn't matter at all anymore. He was warm and he smelled like clean summer nights after the rain. Involuntarily, Integra shivered. Within seconds, before she knew he had moved, his coat was around her shoulders, and she was back in his arms. For a few seconds, she almost believed that he was safe, she almost forgot that he was everything she was fighting against. Then she leaned against his chest, and heard the absolute stillness of his dead heart. She pulled back from the embrace for only half a second. Then she gave in, too tired to fight, and fell asleep in his arms.


	3. A Tale of Two Letters

_La Danse du Crépuscule_  
A Hellsing Fanfiction

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Author's Note: Well, this chapter has been finished since before Thanksgiving, but finals got really crazy and I didn't have a chance to post it until now. Now that I have a month off, I'll be working on all of my fan fics and I'm hoping that I can get at least one new chapter up for each, and I'm going to be starting about three new fics. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the re-written chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Tale of Two Letters

Integra woke again, alone and safely in her own room. The morning sun glared brightly through the blinds illuminating the space. Integra lay on top of her four-poster bed, surrounded by a plethora of overstuffed, deep green pillows. All the scratches from the night before had disappeared but Integra's head throbbed dully. It was hard to believe that anything out of the ordinary had occurred in the face of such overwhelming normalcy. Still, Integra was sure that something was different, though she couldn't place what. She pulled herself into an upright position, then winced as the room danced and spun around her. One hand rose to hold her head and something slipped off of Integra's shoulder. Integra turned her head and caught a flash of red that she quickly discovered to be Alucard's coat. The thought of Alucard without his coat was strange to Integra; she had only seen him without it very rarely, only once or twice.

Integra gingerly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Another wave of dizziness washed over her, and she waited for it to pass. As she waited Integra let her eyes wander over the furniture in the room. One tall dresser and a short, long dresser with a mirror rested against the wall immediately in front of her, though there were very little on top of either dresser. A few delicate sculptures rested atop the taller dresser, while a large jewelry box, three bottles of perfume and a few of her father's possessions occupied the space on the top of the long dresser. Very little in the room had changed since she had taken her role as the head of the Hellsing organization. What little changes there were, had been made by Walter. He had added a personal computer to her desk, a sleek shiny piece that was supposed to be reserved for social matters, but she hardly ever used it. Integra preferred old-fashioned letter writing to e-mail, and she had no use for the machine. It sat, gathering dust on the desk, having never been turned on. Walter had also taken the liberty of installing a surround-sound stereo, which he had stocked with copies of Integra's favorite CDs. The desk and the stereo took up the wall opposite the bed, and Integra stood, waited a few minutes to regain her balance, and then padded gently over to the stereo. She considered her choices and eventually selected one. She pulled it from its plastic prison and placed it into the CD tray. Integra pressed play and the sound of violins poured from the speakers, swelling and breaking, the sound crashing over Integra in waves.

Integra turned and headed for her walk-in closet. In seconds she had selected a hunter green pantsuit, with a pressed white shirt and blue scarf. She carried the clothes out into the bedroom and laid them out on the bed. From her dresser she withdrew a pair of plain white no-frills underwear and a plain white bra, which joined the other clothes on her bed. Her clothes all laid out, Integra headed to the bathroom where she immediately stripped down. The stone floor was warm under her feet when Integra stepped off of the rug. A soft white towel was pulled from the closet, along with bottles of lavender vanilla shampoo and conditioner. She set the towel down on the counter and the shampoo and conditioner on a shelf in the bathtub. Integra pushed the bathroom door closed before she spun the taps to release a steaming deluge of water into the bathtub. She watched the water level climb as the steam filled the room. When the tub was full she spun the taps back to their original position. She slipped into the hot water feet first, inch-by-inch allowing herself to slowly adjust to the steaming liquid, her skin flushing from the heat. The water eased the tension in her shoulders and Integra felt herself relax.

After the water had cooled a bit Integra slid further into the tub and dipped her head into the warm water. The clumps of blood in her hair began to dissolve into the water, dying it a thin red color. Integra pushed herself back out of the water and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. A good-sized puddle in her hand, Integra rubbed the gel through her hair, scrubbed at her scalp and pulled at clumps of matted, dried blood. When she was satisfied that she had scoured every particle of filth from her hair she piled the mop of limp, soapy strands atop her head and drained the water from the tub. She waited for all the water to flow out before she stepped from the basin and towards the shower, bringing the bottle of conditioner with her. The spray of water warmed quickly and Integra turned to let the water rinse the suds from her hair. She conditioned her long hair, rinsed it, and quickly cleaned the rest of her body.

As the water cascaded down her body, Integra reviewed the events of the night before. They had received a tip that there were two small groups of chipped vampires preparing to fight over territory. Integra had ordered Alucard and Victoria to neutralize the larger of the groups and she herself had led a group of hired mercenaries to neutralize the smaller group of vampires. At first everything had gone well enough, the mercenaries had quickly overpowered the ghouls that had been roaming around, but as they moved deeper, into the building's basement, everything had gone to hell. They had been ambushed by huge numbers of ghouls, more than Integra could count. The thick concrete walls had prevented the thermal scans from registering the ghouls. Most of Integra's group of mercenaries took deep wounds; Integra and the two remaining soldiers had done what was necessary before moving into the tunnels that burrowed outward from the basement.

Each of the three had gone alone into the tunnels, spreading out to cover more ground. Integra's tunnels had rapidly dead-ended; as she was heading back she heard the screams. When she arrived it was already too late and her bullets did very little to stop the advancing group of vampires. They captured her, carrying her deep within the labyrinthine tunnels that twisted beneath London. The four vampires had taken turns drawing razors, broken glass and knives over her skin until they realized that Integra was not going to give them any information. They had locked her in the small room, leaving her to bleed to death while they rethought their plans. After that, Integra remembered little of what happened until she woke in a red silk bed. The stream of water had grown cold and Integra rinsed herself off once more before ceasing the water flow and stepping out of the stall. The fluffy white towel absorbed most of the water on her skin when she wrapped it around herself, and another towel pulled from the closet was swiftly wrapped around her hair. By the time her body was dry Integra had retrieved her hairdryer and was doing her best to insure that her hair dried straight.

After what seemed like an eternity, Integra returned to her bedroom and began to dress. On went the practical bra and panties, the crisp white shirt, the perfectly pressed pants and the fitted jacket. Her hair she tied back with a single black ribbon at the nape of her neck. When she was dressed she stood next to her bed inspecting the jacket that still rested on the pillows. On a whim Integra climbed unto the bed and pulled Alucard's jacket to her. She held the rough material to her face and inhaled softly. It smelled of earth and rain, and something darker, a mix of scents that could only be unique to Alucard. Her hands delved greedily into the many pockets as she watched in astonishment, turning them inside out, tracing the seams to find any clue about her servant, savior, protector. The search seemed to yield nothing, but finally, hidden deep within one of the inner pockets Integra's fingers brushed against the torn edges of a piece of paper. Integra withdrew it and inspected first one side then the other. In a sprawling, heavy hand someone had written a message on one side. After a moment Integra was able to decipher the text, "Master, I have left instructions with Walter to allow you to sleep. I have matters to attend to, keep my jacket warm for me." The note was signed with a scrawl and a wax seal, and Integra found it difficult to read the note without imagining Alucard's smirk. But, a tiny voice nagged, Alucard had never left her a note before. Why would he leave her a note this time? Integra's mind supplied question after question. What matters did he have to attend to during the day? Would he tell her if she ordered him to? Did she even want to know? How could she trust him to tell her the truth? He was difficult if not impossible to control, and even when she gave a direct order he would follow it, but in his own way. Alucard might be Hellsing's greatest asset, but he was by no means tame.

Integra pushed all thoughts of Alucard from her mind; it would do no good to let herself linger on such pointless things. She climbed off the bed and spread the jacket out on the bed. Cream-colored socks covered her feet followed by sensible black shoes. Integra switched off the stereo and left her bedroom, the door closing with a soft click behind her. The walk to her office was uneventful and Integra saw no one in the halls. She entered her office to find that Walter had separated all of the mail into three piles: Business; Leisure; and Urgent: Reply Immediately. Integra noted that there were six or seven envelopes in the Business pile, three in the leisure, and one pristine white envelop filed under Urgent. Integra glared at the envelop for a moment, it could wait until she had at least gone through the business mail. The next two hours sped by in a blur as Integra rifled through the mail and reviewed and signed a stack of papers Walter had left for her.

Finally she sat back in her chair and stretched, eyeing the white envelope warily. Integra knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. Her hand landed softly on the smooth paper, lingering for a moment before slitting open the envelop with a letter-opener. Inside was a cream colored card covered in a lilting golden script. Integra had barely glanced at the message on the card before she was up and moving into action. The moment she had seen that neat copperplate writing Integra had known exactly what the card was about. Integra left her office, shouting "Walter! It's bloody time for this again. Get the car ready," as she passed by Walter's office. He stepped out into the hallway behind her, watching her shout orders at everyone in her way. Walter quickly fell into step behind her, he had known what was coming the second he had seen the envelope, and had prepared for it. "The car is waiting, Sir Integra, but I do believe that you do not really have to go." Integra turned to look at him. They had this discussion every year, nothing changed. "If I did not have the family honor to uphold, I wouldn't attend every year. I certainly do not enjoy sitting with all those spinsters, listening to their trivial gossip. Balls, pffft! I have no time for such trivialities. But I must." Integra sounded resigned. "Call my tailor and tell them to be ready to see me. I shall be needing a new dress." And with that she spun on her heel and left the house.


End file.
